Sanders Sides animal au
by TurtleSide
Summary: The sides are in college and things get a bit dramatic. They are all linked in some way but they do not know. It contains suicide triggers so please do not watch if you are experiencing stuff like that. Has Prinxiety and Loglicity im not sure if I spelled that right.
1. Chapter 1-Just the beginning

Roman is sitting on his bed looking at his laptop. He hears someone come into the dorm, and it is his friend Virgil. Virgil looks at Roman, than crashes onto his bed.

"Another bad day, Virgil?" Roman asks, returning to his laptop.

"You could say that." Virgil groaned in response.

Roman chuckled to himself and started to play My Shot from a Broadway show he likes. Virgil gently dozed off and Roman looks at him and sighs. He shakes his head and turns off his laptop and goes to take a shower before going out to eat dinner.

A few doors down, there is Logan sitting at his desk working on an assignment. His roommate Patton slowly opened the door.

"Greetings, Patt" says Logan, not looking up from his work.

"Hi." Patton barely mumbled.

Logan immediately knew something was wrong. He got up from his desk and walked over to Patton and asked him,

"What happened today? You seem distressed."

"I-i just saw something thats all." Patton murmured as he sat on his bed. "It was Virgil."

"Oh?" said Logan. "What did Virgil do?"

"He was crying in a corner and I went to see what was wrong but," Patton started to cry. "He just ran when he saw me."

"Well, I think maybe he was just having a bad day." Logan offered.

"But this is different, Lo!" Patton said with tears streaming down his face. "What if he hates me!"

"I don't think he hates you Patt." Logan said as he took a seat next to his friend. "I think he just had a bad encounter."

Patton's head went down and he curled up into a ball and just cried. Logan didn't know what to do. His best friend was crying and he had no experience with emotional help. Logan made a mental note to look into that.

"Um. Patt, it's going to be okay." Logan said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Patton. "Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah." Patton said as he hugged Logan back. "Thanks, Lo."

"You are welcome Patton. Would you like to check on Virgil?" Logan said.

"That would be nice." said Patton, drying his tears.

Logan released Patton from the hug and got up. Patton followed and they walked out the door. It was a silent walk down the hallway to Virgil and Romans dorm. Patton went up to knock on the door and Roman came to answer it.

"Hey guys." said Roman through the doorway. "Can I get anything for you?"

"Hi Roman." Patton chirped. "We are here to see Virgil."

"Oh yeah," said Roman, turning around to look at Virgil. "Hes asleep."

Roman let Logan and Patton in and closed the door. Patton bounded to Virgil's bed. Patton yelped when he touched the spider webs on accident.

"I really dont get why he likes those." Patton said as he cringed at the spider webs.

"So why do you guys want to see Virgil?" Roman asked.

"Patt was worried about what he saw in the hallway today." Logan informed.

"Oh. What did you see Pat?" Roman asked.

Patton said nothing and kept looking at Roman. He then got up and sat on a nearby chair.

"Patt? Are you alright?" Roman asked.

Patton was silent and just looked down.

"Lo?" Patton said in a small voice. "I also saw something else too."

"What was it?" Logan questioned.

"I-i can't really talk about it right now." Patton said, still looking down.

By now, Virgil was awake and looking around the room. No one noticed him awake, so he decided to listen.

"That's okay Patt." Roman said. "As long as Virgil is not hurt, you don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks Roman." Patton said looking up. "By the way, Virgil is awake now."

Everyone turned to look at Virgil who was now sitting up in his bed.

"Why are you guys talking about me?" He asked.

"Um, no reason?" Roman offered.

Patton rushed over to Virgil and hugged him.

"Dad- I mean, Patton!" Virgil said. "What are you doing?"

"Are you alright?" Patton asked, still hugging Virgil.

"I, um. Yeah, I am fine." He said in response.

Patton finally released Virgil and stood back. He whispered something to Logan who brought Roman outside the dorm. Patton then sat across the bed from Virgil and looked right at him.

"I saw what happened. The entire thing." Patton said without looking away from Virgil.

"Oh. It was nothing." said Virgil.

"I know it was something. What did he mean?"

"He meant nothing. The entire thing meant nothing."

"I know that it didn't."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am worried about you."

"Well don't be. I'm on my own like I have been my entire life." Virgil got up. "I don't need pity."

"It's not pity Virgil;"

"I don't care what you think is pity and not pity because whatever it is I don't need it."

Patton just sat there and started to cry again.

"You keep trying to protect me against what I have been living my entire life. I don't need you Patton!"

Patton started to cry and got up to open the door. His hand was on the handle and Patton said,

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." And he ran out the door.

Virgil took a deep breath and sighed. He went into the bathroom and rolled up his sleeves to reveal bandages up both his arms. Virgil took off the bandages to reveal purple crescent moons on both arms along with scars. He sighed to himself and put new bandages on, and walked out. He found Roman walking through the front door.

"What did you say to Patt? You know he's sensitive!" Roman said as he closed the door.

"I-i didn't mean to." Virgil tried to say.

"What's that?" he asked Virgil, pointing to his bandages.

He had forgotten to roll down his sleeves. Virgil tried to hid it before Roman could reach him, but it was too late. Roman had grabbed one of his arms and Virgil yelped at the sudden pain. Roman dropped his arms and backed up a little.

"What are those for?" he asked Virgil.

"They are nothing." Virgil replied.

"Your lying."

"No I am not."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just leave me alone!"

The room fell silent and Virgil walked up to his bed and fell onto it. Roman stayed in place and looked at Virgil.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Have you eaten?"

"No"

Roman walked over to the mini fridge and got out a frozen waffle and tossed it to Virgil.

"Have some sort of food before sleep. I'm going out to eat with Patt and Lo." Roman said as he walked out the door.

Virgil sighed and ate the frozen waffle. He started to think about what happened earlier that afternoon.

Virgil was walking down the hallway and was suddenly pushed into the wall. As Virgil fell to the floor, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Verge." It hissed.

"Hello Dean." Virgil grunted as he looked up.

Dean had a yellow and black suit and black shoes on. His pants were black and his socks as well. The right side of his face had a green tattoo of a snake on it. It went over his eye and down his cheek. Virgil had by now gotten up and was facing Deen.

"How are you today?" Dean said.

"Just fine until you showed up." Virgil said, rolling his eyes.

"Now now, let's not be rude." Dean said as he put his hand up to Virgil's cheek. "I'm your best friend."

Virgil was backed against the wall in a corner so he could not run or escape. He looked around to find a way to get back to his dorm. He found none, so he looked back at Dean.

"I was thinking about us hanging out. You know, skipping class like the good old days." Dean offered in a snake-like voice.

"Since when do we hang out?" Virgil growled. "Your a freak show on legs."

Dean punched Virgil in the face to silence him. Virgil's nose was bleeding and his eyesight was getting blurry.

"That's now way to treat a friend, now is it?" Dean said in a pitiful voice. "I see you need to be taught some things."

Virgil lightly touched with bandaged arms. He was shaking slightly and didn't know what to do. Dean just laughed and said,

"It's time to go have some fun. Two days. 8:00 sharp don't be late or there will be consequences." He said as he punches Virgil in the stomach and walks away.

Virgil fell to the floor when Dean was out of sight and let out a muffled cry. He looks up to see Patton walking over. Patton looks worried and is going at a fast pace, so Virgil makes a split second decision. Run. He runs to his dorm and looks behind him to see Remus slipping around the corner. He shudders and opens the door to see Roman on his laptop.

Roman meets up with Patton and Logan in the middle of campus to go out to eat. Patton is looking down, holding his own arms. Logan was trying to speak to him but Patton just looked away.

"Hey!" Roman said to his buddies. He looked over at Patton and slowed his walk a little bit.

Logan looked up at Roman and waved. He then pointed to Patton and had a questioning face. Roman shrugged and walked over to Patton. He put his hands on Patton's shoulders and tried to ask him why he was so sad. Patton just shrugged him off and told him to back off. Roman and Logan were both surprised by this. Patton never talked back to anyone no matter how mad he was.

"I don't need your help!" Patton yelled as his blue eyes started to flicker. "I need to go back to the dorm. Don't you guys follow me there and try to worry about me."

Patton walked off and Roman just watched. Logan opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Roman looked back at Logan and pointed the direction Patton went, and the direction of the restaurant. Logan just shrugged, adjusted his glasses, and walked toward the restaurant. Roman quickly followed and didn't speak to Logan until they got off campus.

"What do you think his eyes were doing?" Roman asked Logan. "I feel like I have seen it before, but I don't know."

"I have no idea. Maybe it was the lighting. But they were flickering a bright pale blue." Logan responded. "But I too, feel like it is familiar."

"Let's talk about this later." Roman said. "I'm already worried about Virgil. I saw bandages covering both his arms. Then he tried to hide it from me."

"That is strange." Logan said. "Perhaps self-harm? That does seem like something Virgil would do."

"Yeah, I guess. That does not make me feel better in any way." Roman mumbled. "I thought maybe it was decoration or something. I don't know, Virgil is a deep dark hole of mystery."

"That is true. But perhaps Virgil is using the bandages as a decoration. That still doesn't explain why he is trying to hide it, though." Logan offered. "But let's not get too worried. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, okay" Roman said.


	2. Chapter 2-Figuring thing out

Roman and Logan walk back to the campus after eating and go back to their dorms. Roman walks in and Virgil was reading something. Roman taps on his shoulder, and he gives Roman the paper. The paper reads;

"Dear Virgil,

I have gone to a special place that only two other people know about. Do not try to find me I will be back whenever I want to. Do not give me your pity and look for me with anyone, or send anyone to look for me. I will not let you know anything until I feel comfortable. Only the two other people can come looking for me. Virgil, I do not want to risk your safety by having you look for me. This is for the best, I'll go away for a while so I do not hurt you.

Love,

Patton."

Roman felt light headed and stumbled to get to his bed. He lay on his bed thinking about what to do. Virgil was thinking about what Patton meant by "His own safety." Was Patton in trouble? He decided it was best to sleep on it. It took an hour for him to fall asleep because he was worried about Patton. But he decided to ask Logan about it in the morning. It was their free day tomorrow after all.

Things were not any better for Roman that night. He woke up in the middle of the night to see Virgil asleep on his bed clutching his right arm as if he was hurt. Roman started wondering what would happen if he tried to take off the bandages when Virgil was asleep. So Roman sneaks up to him and starts to roll up his sleeves and peel off the bandages. Virgil didn't make any noise, so Roman continued his work. Eventually he found some purple mark and when he unravel it more, he found it was a crescent moon with three stars. It was not a tattoo, but Roman knew what it was. He lightly touched his right shoulder. As Roman peeled off more bandage, he found scars in the shape of a V.

"Virgil…" Roman whispered as he quickly re-wrapped the bandages and went over to his own bed.

Roman promptly fell asleep with his clothes still on. He had been too tired and stressed to think about changing. Roman had a dream that night. He was floating in space and he was looking down at earth. As he gazed at the earth, a hand touched his back. Roman turned around to see Patton. Patton's eyes were just black holes in his head. He took Romans hand and lead him away from earth to Virgil. He was crying, his tears were floating away from his face. Roman tried to reach for him, but he couldn't move. Virgil looked up at Roman with watery eyes.

"After all this, you failed. You said you could do it." He said to Roman. Then he disappeared into the endless abyss, leaving Roman crying alone.

Logan awoke to Patton still gone. He must have left for breakfast with Virgil and Roman. He then heard a knock at the door when he answered it, it was Virgil who had a piece of paper. He just shoved it into Logan's hands.

"Read it" he demanded. He walked in and sat onto Patton's bed.

"Uh, okay?" Logan questioned. As he read the paper, his eyes got big.

"Do you know where Patton is?" Virgil eagerly asked.

"I-uh. He, um." Logan tried to find the right thing to say. "I need to leave. Right now."

"Where to?" Virgil quickly questioned. His eyes trailed Logan who was getting his shoes on.

"Just dont follow me. I swear if you do I will personally make you suffer." Logan growled.

He ran out of the dorm, not thinking to lock it or make sure Virgil was out. Virgil looked to see which way Logan ran, but he was gone. He texted Roman to meet him in the commons area on their floor in ten minutes. Virgil walked down the hall to the commons area and found that Roman was already there. Roman looked at Virgil and help up his phone, signalling that he got the text. He walked over to Roman and sat across from him.

"What's up?" Asked Roman.

"Read this." Virgil said as he handed Roman the piece of paper.

"Oh."

"Then I showed Logan and he ran off."

"Did you see where he went?"

"No."

"Good."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Virgil looked at Roman suspiciously.

"There is something that you are not telling me, Roman." he said.

"I-uh, have to go now"

Roman ran off and Virgil followed. He stayed hidden so Roman would not know he was there. Roman ran to the back of campus into a field, and to a small shed. Virgil had not even known it was there. He tried to look into the only window, which was too. Roman looked around, and when he was satisfied that no one was around, he whispered something through the door. Logan was there to open it, peaked around, then let him in. Virgil looked around to try to find another entrance by walking around the shed from a distance. When he found none, he backed into the middle of the field and sunk into the tall grass to watch the shack and maybe hear a word or two.

Inside the shed, Patton, Roman, and Logan were talking on the floor. Patton was crying and talking to Logan angrily. Roman just sat there trying to think about what to do about Patton. Pattons eyes were flashing between blue and black quickly, and his tears were as black as ink. His right hand was emitting a soft pale blue glow. Logan tried to put his hand on Patton, but Patton just growled at him to take it off.

"This is all **his **fault." growled Patton. He glared at Logan with his flickering eyes.

"Patton, i'm sure he didn't mean it." said Logan, who was slowly reaching for Roman.

"You never know anything. You always make up excuses for the way he acts."

"I don't mean to;"

"YOU ALWAYS DEFEND HIM!"

Patton started to morph into something. Logan sat in place, holding Romans arm. Patton hand completely turned into a wolf with blue tinted fur. His eyes had a faint black tone to them. Blue wisps of faint smoke were coming from his right paw. Sirhaan stared right at Logan and snarled at him. Logan closed his eyes and looked away, ready for the impact. But he didnt feel one. Instead he heard the sheds door slam open. Virgil was standing in the doorway, his neck drawing a dark purple liquid from his arms.

"Patton" He called in a weak voice. "I heard a disruption in the shack from outside."

Virgil fell down on his hands and knees. More of the liquid started to come out of his nose and ears. Roman rushed over and grabbed Virgil. He dragged him out and set him in the field away from the shack that held Logan and Patton.

"I told you not to come." Roman said.

"I-Im sorry." Virgil responded. "I was worried about…"

Logan passed out in Romans arms. Roman rushed back to the shed to find Logan on the ground and Patton in Sirhaan form. Logan and a gash on his shoulder and was struggling to keep him from attacking again.

"Virgil is out cold!" Roman yelled to Sirhaan. "Are you going to sit there and let him die?"

Sirhaan looked up from Logan, but did not let him escape from his grasp. He tried to seek any trace of lie in Romans eyes, but the were clean. So he left Logan and quickly ran to Virgil in the field. Roman went over to Logan and looked at the gash on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Roman.

"Yeah" Logan said. He tried to get up but winced in pain when he tried to get up. "Not as bad as my first time."

"You just stay here, I'm going to get you some bandages and check on Virgil." Roman raced out the door.

Outside, Patton was standing over Virgil back in his regular form. He was trying to stop his ears and nose from bleeding and wiping the purple liquid from his skin. Roman rushed over and started to lift up Virgil.

"We all know that he can't be taken into any medical places for this." Roman said as he started running. "They don't know what Lycanthropes are. Only we can help Virgil."

"How do you know he is one of us?" asked Patton who was running next to Roman.

"I will tell you about it later." Roman grunted. "Just get Logan some bandages and hurry. Sirhaan hurt him pretty bad."

Patton trailed off to his dorm. He rushed in, located the bandages, and rushed out. Two minutes later, he got back to the shed. Patton located Logan and quickly ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry Lo, I can't control Sirhaan yet." Patton said as he propped up Logan.

"Its okay Pat, it's not your fault. It's Sirhaans fault." Logan tried to reassure Patton, who was trying to frantically rap Logans shoulder.

"But it's my fault I can't control him. I need to practice but I don't. You know how to control Damisa."

"Why do you bring Damisa up in this? He never pops up. I showed you twice, the second time being an accident."

"I saw you though."

"I didn't know you were awake! You just popped out of nowhere when I was in Damisa form."

"Stop complaining and hold still Lo."

"Fine blue boy."

"Hey, your also blue!"

"Yeah, but mine is a darker blue."

Patton finished rapping up Logans shoulder. He smiled at Logan and Logan smiled back. He knew that he would be able to control Sirhaan one day. They got up and walked back to campus. Patton and Logan knocked on Roman and Virgil's dorm, and Roman answered.

"I put some Lycanthrope healer I got from my mom." He said. "But I don't know what else to do."

"I have been studying things like this with my aunt," said Logan. ",so I think I can help. We studied Lycanthrope healing as soon as she saw my Birchmark."

"That's great! It means you can heal Virgil, right?" chirped Patton.

"Yes Patton." said Logan. "Yes I can."

"Can we not hesitate?" Roman said angrily. "I'm very worried about Virgil. He might get drained."

Patton and Logan exchanged smug looks. They both knew the Roman had a thing for Virgil, but he denied it. Logan got to work by first getting out some tins and bottles of random colored liquids. He picked out the yellow one and put a drop in Virgil's mouth. The cut on his neck began to weave itself back, and soon the cut was gone. Roman and Patton observed Logan as he got the purple mixture and rolled up Virgil's left sleeve. Logan tore off his bandages to show the dark purple crescent moon and stars Roman had seen. It also had revealed the V shaped scars that etched his arm. Logan took the purple liquid and dipped his finger in the bottle. He took his finger and marked over Virgil's Birchmark with the Idun Loor. The symbol glowed and Virgil's Birchmark glowed along with it.

"Idun, interesting" Patton mumbled.

"Makes sense." Roman said. "Idun is the protector and a watch women. Her creature is a barred owl."

"I see you have been doing your research." Logan said, not looking up from Virgil. "Do you know his creature then?"

"Well it must be a flying type." Roman started. "But you see his Birchmark? Which states that his animal is most likely nocturnal."

"So it must be an owl, like Idun!" Patton finished. This makes a lot of sense. He loves to stay up late and does not let on."

Who is your spiritual Norse, Patton?" Logan asked. "You have never told us, like you were ashamed of it."

"Well, I guess I should tell you." Patton paused before going further. "Its Heimdall, also a protector and watchmen."

"Much like you yourself." replied Logan. "I believe the Heimdall animal is a german shepherd. Protective of its loved ones, sweet but vicious when they need to be."

Logan looks away from Virgil and stands up. He looks at Roman and Patton, then goes to wash his hands. The dorm is silent when Roman goes to put away the Lycanthrope elixirs. It is silent when Patton sits on the bed next to Virgil. It is silent when Logan comes out and reads a book on the floor next to Patton. It is quiet when Dean slithers in Lycanthrope form under Roman's bed. Dean chuckles to himself and slithers out of the window and gets back to his human form. He meets up with Remus behind the dorm building.

Remus is wearing a green hoodie with black jeans. He was sitting on the grass on his phone gently grooming his faint mustache. Remus looks up and sees Dean walking towards him, stands up and jogs over to meet him.

"So how was it in the gremlins layer?" Remus asks. "Did Roman have the stuff from our mom?"

"Yes, and get this. Virgil is the choice of Idun!"

"Woah, so you know he is good. But at least they only have one watcher, right?"

"Well, Patton is choice of...um. Heimdall."

"So now they have...two watchers?"

"Yeah I don't think we will be able to get through that. The watchers are great to have on your team. But the only one we don't know about is Logan. Patton is a spirit wolf, Roman is a red fox, and we now know that Virgil is an owl."

"An owl? You were planning on meeting him tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah. It's a good time, he can figure out a way to get here."

"Virgil can not miss this, Roman depends on it. And we both know Virgil cares for Roman."

"Do we really have to put Roman on the line? I mean, he is your brother. Would you not care for him.?"

"Are you crazy? No I don't care for Roman. He is mean, and a snob. Don't tell me your second thinking this."

"No! I just, what if Virgil was right?"

This caused Remus to freeze and look at Dean in shock. He stepped away and just looked at him.

"You, why. Why would you say that?" He said in a slow voice. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again."

"I just-"

"No Dean. What do you mean by that."

Dean winced at the pain in Remus's voice. They both knew what had happened the night of the fallen. And Remus had scars to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3- New surprises

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Virgil slowly woke up with some effort and looked around the room. His vision was blurry and limbs were swelling in pain. Around the room, he saw his friends in the room with him. Logan and Patton were asleep, cuddled up on the floor by Virgil. Roman was sleeping with his phone on his chest, hand still clutching it as if his life depended on it. Virgil slowly sat up. The last thing he remembered, he was in a field. A wolf attacking Logan… Patton nowhere to be seen, and Roman backed up in confusion. He looked at Roman and saw his phone screen was still on. According to the clock on Virgil's phone, it was 5 am. Virgil observed his surroundings on last time and decided to go check on Patton and Logan. He stepped out of his bed carefully to make sure no one woke up. His arms and legs protested but he kept pushing the pain away./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanOh god, this hurts." Virgil winced as he walked to face his friends. "I ship them so much. I wonder what Roman was looking at."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Virgil walked over to Roman and carefully lifted the phone up to see the screen. Roman moved a little but was definitely asleep otherwise. Virgil got it to face up and peaked at the screen. He gasped and fell over, waking up Patton./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanKiddo…" Patton asked with his eyes half-opened. "What are you doing?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI-uh." Virgil tried to think of an excuse. "Just go back to sleep pops."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI don't think I will…" Patton started to get up but looked over to his left. "Why is Logan on me?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanYou guys were cuddling when I woke up," Virgil said to Patton. "I know you like him, so I let you guys be."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanWell, yeah." Patton blushed at this. "Anyway, what were you doing by Roman?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanLooking at this." Virgil grabbed the phone and showed it to Patton. "I was surprised by the photo."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanSo it looks like somebody has their crush crushing on them!" Patton squealed. "My deep dark son is growing up!"/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"The image on Roman's phone was a picture, Virgil. He was sitting on his bed with his earbuds in and looking at his phone. Virgil has his hoodie on where Roman had edited "Cutie" over it. Virgil dropped the phone as Patton rushed over and hugged him./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈ I'm so proud of you Virgil!¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈Ow! My arms!¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈Oh, sorry kiddo. What's up with your arms?¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈Nothing dad. I just...they just hurt a bit.¨ He said as he pulled away. ̈ ̈Nothing to worry about.¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Patton studied Virgil ́s face for a bit, then looked back at Logan. Virgil sighed. That was close. He knew Patton would be upset if he knew what was going on. Then, a thought popped into his head. He noticed that Roman was getting more and more tired as the days went by. Roman seemed to wear his sweater almost all the time now. Virgil knew the signs more than anyone here. He snuck up next to Roman and made sure Patton wasn't looking. His hands moved swiftly and delicately as they rolled up Roman´s left sleeve. Then, there it was. The ego-filled drama queen had cuts enveloped all over his arms. Along with a few bruises here of there, his arms were covered. Cut after cut in a messy pattern it seemed to have no end. It looked like he just started, due to some of the newer cuts. Virgil gasped and stumbled back a little./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈What's wrong, kiddo?̈¨ Patton asked, peeking out from behind the door. ̈Is everything okay?¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈Y-yeah.¨ he was trying to think of a good excuse. Nothing could take back what he just saw ̈I just uh, tripped on something.¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈Mkay.¨ Patton responded. ̈ ̈Just making sure nothing happened.¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"span style="font-variant: normal;"Something /spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"had /spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"happened. Roman is doing things he shouldn't. Why him, and why not someone else like Dee or Remus. Virgil questioned this as he slowly got off the floor and to his bed. He was tired of the information that he had received in such a small amount of time. And just from waking up after the effects of hitting a Seidr barrier at the old shack. But Virgil had one last question for Patton./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈Hey Patt?¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈Yeah kiddo?¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈What was that wolf?¨ Patton froze at this./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"¨I-um...¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"¨It was not a normal one, it was almost like a spirit.¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈Um, I guess I could tell you since you are one of us.¨" Patton sat down next to Virgil and showed him his palm. He lightly dragged his finger across it, wiping off concealer. Underneath was a pale blue Birchmark of a heart. Virgil looked at Patton, then at the mark./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈Y-you were the wolf.̈ Virgil said, his mind throbbing. ̈But why where you attacking them?¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈As you should know, the creatures we can turn into are not the same as ourselves. Mine is Sirhaan, and I can't control him yet. It takes a lot of will power to control that side. Logan has been trying to help me, but I'm taking baby steps. We all know that you can change too. We saw your Birchmark. Logan guesses a bird of prey or something.¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈ ̈I- ̈ Virgil could not speak. He just learned there are more like him. He needed to escape and clear his mind. ¨I-I need to go.¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"̈Kiddo- ̈ Patton started. But he stopped when he saw Virgil going for the window. ̈ ̈Virgil!¨/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Virgil didn't stop. He needed to get out of the room. His legs stopped him at the edge of the window. The sixth floor window. He opened it and jumped. Calling upon his Birchmark, he flashed into an owl. An owl that had sleek black feathers. An owl like no other. Patton watched from the window as this happened. And he watched as Virgil flew off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Hey! Sorry for the very late upload, and the fact that this is so short. I have been very busy with school and school projects and stuff. I haven't been on the computer for a long time. I made this during homeroom class. Anyway, please don't kill me for not uploading. Bye, my little turtle shells!/span/p 


End file.
